Power Rangers ForeverGuardians of Elements
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Every Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin to Operation Overdrive returns in a final battle against evil, this time they are also protecting the five teenagers who are the next line of Power Rangers called the Guardians of Elements.
1. It Continues On

**Power Rangers: Element Guardians/ Power Rangers Forever**

**The Power Rangers from each generation are back for one final battle against a new evil, nothing only are they saving the world but also five teenagers who are destined to become the new Power Rangers of the elements.**

**Ancient evil has awakened after 5,000 years, sealed by the five elements: Earth, Water, Air, Fire, and Spirit. Now he returns to Earth to begin what it has started. Five teenagers Alona Vandom, Kegan Cook, Gina Hale, Era Lin, and Renina Lair are the only ones who can destroy him forever, but not if he gets to them first. The spirit of Zordon warns every Ranger of this new threat and they all make a decision to become the Power Ranger from Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D., Mystic Force, and Operation Overdrive.**

**

* * *

**

_Centuries ago, an infamous evil known as Kek, once ruled the universe until five teenagers with the power of spirit, water, earth, air, and fire imprisoned him for 5,000 years. _

_These teenagers were the first to transform into a superhuman fighting force._

_The identity of the heroes remains a very guarded secret. _

_And this special tradition continues on…_

_

* * *

_

15-year-old Alona Vandom sat in her History class, bored as usual. The teacher, Mr. Khan, was speaking about the Founding Four Fathers of America. With him, the lecture seems to go on and on without him taking a deep breathe.

_Who gives a shit? _She though. Alona has just transferred to this school a couple of weeks ago and her family settles here in Angel Grove.

"Now that Thomas Jefferson agreed to-"

Alona didn't want to talk about some dead guy, she wanted to here about the Power Rangers! This is where it all began, where they first though of badass super heroes and here she is. Home of the original Power Rangers. They weren't the only ones, there are more, Alona heard such great stories but they've retired.

There was this rumor that one Ranger; Alona thinks it was the white one, which was a true legend. He was a Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Ranger twice, and a Black Ranger.

_I wish I could be a Pink Power Ranger. _Alona though.

"Ms. Vandom," Mr. Khan said sternly.

"Umm…yes?"

"Stop day dreaming and pay attention," He warns. "There's a quiz tomorrow and I'm expecting 100% from everyone."

A few kids snickers from the back. Alona's cheeks went bright red.

"Sorry," She mutters.

"Good," Mr. Khan said, turning back to the board. "As I was saying…."

"He can be a drag queen," An Asian girl said, who was sitting across from Alona. "I'm Era. You're new, aren't you?"

Alona nods. Era had the longest, silky looking black hair ever known. She had almond shape and color eyes, a short pointed nose with a heart shape face to goes perfectly with her beautiful features.

"I'm Alona."

"Well, Alona, welcome to Angel Grove or known as the home of the badass Power Rangers." An older looking boy said.

Era rolls her eyes. "That's Kegan."

"Hi." Alona said.

Kegan was a muscular boy, looking maybe 16 years old, with dark brown, curly hair, brown eyes and a cocky grin.

"He wants to be a Red Ranger," Era whispers to Alona. "I'm yellow, he's red, and a couple of our friends is blue and green."

"Cause we love the Rangers,"

"More like cause you're obsessed with them," Era said. "But don't worry, he's not as crazy or stupid as he seems now."

"Ms. Lin, Ms. Vandom, and Mr. Cook," Mr. Khan warns. "Another word and you all will be talking about power rangers in detention."

All three kids went silent. Mr. Khan continues with his lesson. Era and Kegan laughs silently.

_I might just love these guys. _Alona though.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter is short hope you liked it. Here's the new Rangers: Alona(Pink Element Ranger), Kegan(Red Element Ranger),Renina(Blue Element Ranger),Gina(Green Element Ranger),Era(Yellow Element Ranger). If you don't like this story, don't read it then. I can't stand bad reviews.**


	2. Sensing The Danger Ahead

Kek the Demon of destruction lays dormant inside of his rock prison. He swore revenge on those responsible of his defeat. The Power Rangers. But Kek has been weakling the power of the classic elements of Earth, Spirit, Water, Air, and Fire over the past 5,000 years. Each 1,000-year, one element is destroyed and now he's now to the final one: Spirit.

Once he has destroyed the fifth element, he'll find his way back to Earth to enslaved the entire human race. But first he has to destroy them first….

In the deep space of the universe, a strange life force has detected a strong presence of evil, that was about to be unleashed.

* * *

_Kimberly. _

That voice sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be him. He died.

40-year-old Kimberly Ann Hart had a sudden feeling coming from within her soul. She never had this danger feeling since her time Power Ranger. But that was years ago, Kim is retired and living happily with her young daughter in Miami, Florida.

There are those days when she wished she could be a Ranger one last time with her old friends: Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Trini, Zach, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Billy, Adam, and Justin. Her time may have ended, but the legacy and the traditions of the Power Rangers still live on in each generation.

But since Trini died, Kim hasn't bothered to call up the guys for old times sake. It would be nice just to see badass Tommy again.

_It's coming…._

Was she hearing things now?

"Zordon?" She whisperers.

"Mommy?"

"Oh," Kimberly said. "I'm sorry. Mommy had a moment, K.K."

The 8-year-old stares at her mother for a moment. She had her father's eyes, those steel blue eyes…

Maybe its time to call the old team. She may be retired, but old Kimberly remembers when danger is near.

And she wasn't the only one in the world and universe that had this feeling; each former Ranger from every era had sense the evil lurking ahead.

And danger is definitely coming back.

* * *

Alona sat at lunch with Era and Kegan. Today, it was mystery meat with three-day-old corn served with lemon cake. She picks at the gray color ground beef or chicken. Signing, Alona ran her fingers through her dark red hair, pushing her lunch to Kegan.

"You're not going to eat it?" Kegan asked.

Era scoffs at him. "That's disgusting, retard."

"Hey, I'm the human garbage." Kegan said, grinning.

"It's okay," Alona said softy.

"Where the hell are Gina and Renina?" Kegan said, mouth full of food.

_"Evil is coming…" _

Alona felt herself getting tired. There was this strange voice in her head. It wasn't just one, but maybe hundreds or more.

_"I'm going to destroy them ALL!"_

_"Zordon?"_

"What the hell?" Alona gritted through her teeth. She clawed at the right side of her head.

"Alona?"

Images begin to flash across her very eyes. A demon looking monster fighting against five Power Rangers, the colors of red, blue, yellow, green, and pink. But these Power Rangers wasn't any of the ones Alona has seen or heard about, they were newer. Then she saw a Power Rangers from different eras or their time.

The world they were fighting in was…dead. The sky was a dark reddish/blackish color with gray clouds. Hundreds of flying raven like creature flying around the Rangers. They looked so defeated and weak.

The five Power Rangers fighting suddenly transformed.

The blue into water, red into fire, green into earthlike, yellow into air, and the pink into…

"Alona?"

* * *

The worried voice of Era brought Alona back from her moment of darkness. She blinks rapidly a few times. She was in the nurse's office. A small warm white cloth fell off her forehead and landed on her lap.

"What happened?" Alona asked, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"You passed out during lunch," Era explains. "We though it was the smell of that mystery meat but…."

"But what?"

"You were muttering something about evil is coming or some shit." Kegan interjected.

"Mr. Cook," The nurse scolds. "Language."

"Sorry, Ms. Brown." He apologized.

"Evil was coming," She repeated softy. _Evil was coming…_

What the hell did that mean? Alona though. And what was with that end of the world dream or nightmare thing? Was it the future? Is there going to be a new line of Rangers?

"Ms. Vandom, should I call your mother?"

Alona shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Really."

"She said she's fine, Ms. Brown." Era assures. "Now can we take her now?"

The very old nurse hesitated for a moment. Era and Kegan eagerly stares at her in, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, but if you're still feeling nausea come back here."

"Okay," Alona said, being dragged out of the office by Era.

* * *

As Kegan, Era, and Alona was heading out of the office, the three was stop by two girls. One was taller with the stereotypical emerald eye, slender body blonde who is wearing a light green shirt with washout jeans. The other one was hazel eye; black/brown hair in long braids wearing a dark blue blouse with black over knee skirt.

"You guys are sneaky," Kegan explained.

The blonde grins at him, which made Alona somewhat annoyed at the blonde.

"Whatever," The blonde said. "Who's she?"

"This is Alona Vandom." Era introduced. "Alona, the blonde is Gina Hale and the silent one is Renina Lair."

"But when angry, she can be a banshee." Kegan joked.

Renina punched Kegan in the shoulder, Kegan winches in pain.

"That hurts," He cries.

"Like you said," Renina said. "When angry, I can be a banshee."

Alona is starting to like Renina. She's like her, quiet around people when in a good mood, goes "Incredible Hulk" when provoked. It was strange to Alona; she could sense each of their true self. Gina may seem to be stuck up, but Alona can feel the goodness in her.

Sure Gina may have a bad start with Alona, flirting with Kegan right in front of her, but she could tell it was playful and their relationship was friends and that was that. But there was something more to her and Kegan, more than just friends.

Alona laughs at the though. _It's not like he's my soul mate, right?"_

"The strangest shit happen to me today," Gina explains. "Me and Renina were in Biology experimenting with dead plants, right? So…."

"Gina touched our plant and it came to life and grew." Renina finished.

Era laughs at them. "I think those chemicals are killing your brain cells."

Gina rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, Era. You know damn well something is going on."

"Like what?" Era asked, crossing her arms.

"This mourning when you sneezed, your whole room became a mess." Renina explains. "Or last week Kegan's hand was caught on fire by the stove, but his hand was fine. And that I was under water for 25 minutes without knowing."

"The last one wasn't strange," Era, said. "You're a very good swimmer."

"An average human can stay under water for at least 5-10 minutes." Gina said. Kegan raised his eyebrows at her. Gina smacks her lips. "Just because I'm blonde, doesn't make me stupid."

"You don't know anything," Kegan said. "But shopping and fashion."

"I'm a girly girl." Gina defended.

"Quit fighting," Era said. "I admit, in the past week, strange shit has been happing to all of all."

"Except for new girl," Gina said.

"I had this dream," Alona said. "Umm…the world had ended, it was very dark. And the Power Ranger were there."

"Power Rangers? Which ones?" Renina asked.

"I think all of them," Alona said, confused. "And by all of them, I mean each types of Power Rangers. And these new ones…"

"New ones?" Kegan asked. "There haven't been newer ones in the past couple of years."

Alona shrugs. "That's what I remember."

Kegan was right. There hasn't been a new group of Power Rangers in two years. People believe that the time of the Power Rangers is dead now. Beside, there are no monsters lurking around trying to take over the universe, right?

* * *

**PSIS Ship**

Every single alarm in the ship had suddenly gone off. The computers were going completely into meltdown.

"Andros, what is happening?" The former Yellow Ranger asked.

"The sensors have picked up something out there!" The former Red Ranger yelled.

"Damn, the system is getting out of control!" The former Pink Ranger said.

The ship tilted slightly to the left side that made Andros, Cassie, and Ashley lose their balance. Andros manages to get back on his feet. He checks the computer monitor. His eyes had become wide with surprise and fear.

A blackish planet, about the size of Earth's moon was coming right in their path. He notices some type of movement coming from the plant.

_STRONG LIFE FORM DETECTED._

"From what's on the planet?" Andros asks.

_NO. THE PLANET IS LIFE FORM. IT'S JOURNEY IS RIGHT FOR EARTH._

"Can we destroy it?"

_NEGATIVE. NOTHING MADE BY MAN CAN STOP….._

The computer's voice was cut off by static. Then the ship shuts down. Everything was gone: lights and power.

"Ashley? Cassie? Andros?" Called the voices of T.J. and Carlos.

"What the hell just happen?" Carlos asks.

"Trouble." Ashley said.

"Guess it's a good time to morph now, huh?" T.J. said.

"You guess right." Cassie said in the dark ship.


End file.
